Toy Ricky
Toy Ricky (Also known as Toy Ricky Rooster and Richard Rooster) is the remade form of Ricky Rooster. While he may be a remake, his personality is completely different. Appearance Toy Ricky, like the other toy animatronics, has "fur" that seems to be made of plastic and rosy cheeks. Instead of wearing a T-shirt like his former counterpart, he simply wears a blue bowtie (Most likely so that he would fit in with the other animatronics better). He is one of the tallest animatronics, almost rivaling Withered Freddy in height. Personality Toy Ricky always speaks with a formal English accent, he usually is polite only to women but has been known to be kind to men as long as they respect him. He actually likes to fight, viewing it as a challenge to his robotic frame, this once almost cost him his life. He has a code of honor (similar to knights of the medieval times) that he always follows strictly. Toy Ricky's code of honor * One shall never do anything that would directly harm an innocent being (Night guards are an exception) * One shall never do anything that would directly harm a lady * One shall always offer his opponent a weapon before a fight, even if it is just a stick Backstory When the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was about to open, it was considered having Toy Ricky being a cowboy-like animatronic, like his counterpart. This idea was eventually dropped because the manager wanted to try something more original, thus turning him into the animatronic he is today. His grand reveal was on day two of the pizzeria's opening (Hoping to surprise long time fans of Ricky Rooster) and his new personality was regarded as very unique by his fanbase. The only problem this ever caused was during a regular maintenance check, Toy Ricky would not allow the mechanic to look at his systems, resulting in the manager having to come after hours and deactivate him manually. All was well until the infamous Bite of '87, after which Freddy's was closed and Toy Ricky and all the other new animatronics were scrapped, much to his annoyance. When the place reopened again, Toy Ricky was used for parts. Relationships Freddy Fazbear Toy Ricky and Freddy seemingly get along, neither one of the two ever objecting to the other's ideas or opinions. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy and Toy Ricky seem to dislike each other to an extent, trying to stay away from each other as much as they can. Although if they are forced to, they will team up against the guard. Fazzy Fredbear Due to his hatred of Ricky, Toy Ricky and Fazzy don't get along at all. It's not your usual "I hate you but I'm still your friend" situation, it's more of a "I will literally kill you if you come any closer to me" situation. Ricky Rooster Ricky and Toy Ricky hate each other so much, it's off the charts. During Toy Ricky's introduction, he thought he was an original animatronic, and when he found out he wasn't... well, that night wasn't very fun for ol' Ricky. Bonnie Bunny Toy Ricky and Bonnie have a rather large rivalry, Toy Ricky always laughs at him due to his "facelessness" and Bonnie always argues back with "And I'm not the one who's always flirting with everything that could be considered a girl". Toy Bonnie Toy Ricky and Toy Bonnie are actually great friends, they seem to always want to compare bow ties to see who has the fanciest. One of their most embarrassing moments was the day Toy Ricky found out that Toy Bonnie is not a girl, that day was full of laughter.... unfortunately, not for those two... Chica Chicken We know that Toy Ricky is always kind towards women, so being friends with Chica isn't a big surprise. What is a surprise though, is that Toy Ricky seems to be the only animatronic who doesn't enjoy Chica's cooking, but he always compliments her, even though he isn't a huge fan of it. Toy Chica Toy Chica and Toy Ricky are siblings, always blabbering over the slightest things. Something interesting to note is that Toy Chica is the only female animatronic that Toy Ricky doesn't reserve manners for, this is most likely due to their sibling rivalry. Foxy the Pirate While Foxy and Toy Ricky may seem to disagree on many things (Such as strategies to catch the guard), they actually have a pretty decent friendship. When Foxy is at the door, Toy Ricky is the animatronic who shows up the most to watch him against the guard. The Mangle Toy Ricky tries his best to stay away from Mangle, mostly because he can never tell if it is male or female, thus he doesn't know what to say to it. In Game Toy Ricky first appears on Night 4 and follows a strategy similar to Freddy Fazbear's from the original game, hiding in the shadows (Even out of range from the flashlight) and quietly chuckling to himself everytime he moves from room to room. If the player sees Toy Ricky in the right air vent or in front of the office, he is moments away from attacking them. Should the player raise the monitor when Toy Ricky is in either one of these positions, he'll appear in the office. When Toy Ricky appears in the office, he stands close to the door in a smug position, the lights in the office will flicker and the player will only have one second to put on the Freddy head before he jumpscares them. His jumpscare involves him jumping at the player, aiming his beak at their eye level. Trivia * Toy Ricky is the only animatronic who's jumpscare involves a leap at the player who also appears in the office. * Toy Ricky seems to appear in the office more frequently if the player flashes the light in the room he's in a lot, so it is advised that if the player sees him, to not use the flashlight until he moves. Quotes "You know, guards don't count as real people" ''- Toy Ricky taunting the player ''"Do you believe in ghosts? No? That's a shame... people should always believe in thereselves!" ''- Toy Ricky taunting the player ''"Yo- You're a boy?!" - Toy Ricky upon discovering Toy Bonnie's true gender Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics